Gammaizer Gravity
Gammaizer Gravity appeared in 2016 TV series called Kamen Rider Ghost. Gammaizer Gravity (ガンマイザー・グラヴィティ Ganmaizā Guravuiti) is one of 15 Gammaizers, the godly protectors of the World of Gamma. When taking the human form of Adel, it is called Adel Gravity (アデル・グラヴィティ Aderu Guravuiti). Gammaizer Gravity appeared in the Prayer Chamber with the other Gammaizers as pillars until they appeared with the others to Adel, taking his image. Gammaizer Gravity was summoned in the prayer chamber by Adel alongside Gammaizer Time, but remained largely inactive, simply displaying its earthquake-causing power. Gammaizer Gravity arrives alongside Gammaizer Fire to attack the Daitenku Temple, merging with Fire into Gravity-empowered Gammaizer Fire to increase and augment its power, easily overpowering the three Riders. Necrom attempt to self-destruct to defeat Gravity-empowered Gammaizer Fire but is saved by the appearance of Houdini Damashii, having Gammaizer Gravity to escape before Gammaizer Fire get destroyed by Ghost Grateful Damashii. It creats a black hole that sucked in the 15 Heroic Eyecons, the Toucon Boost Eyecon, and the Eyecon Driver G, and unleashing an attack that shattered Takeru's Ore Ghost Eyecon, "killing" him again but is quickly destroyed by Deep Specter to avenge Takeru's death. Gammazier Gravity returned to the prayer chamber with Gammaizer Fire. Gravity-empowered Gammaizer Fire was deployed to defend another Gate, it fought the Ghost Gadgets before being forced to retreat through the Gate by Deep Specter; though Akari had managed to redirect the Gate to a third world instead of back to the Gamma World however Gravity-empowered Gammaizer Fire was easily able to break back into this world and overpowering the two Riders and the rest. Takeru's 7 friends managed to revive him, and his new Mugen Damashii quickly defeated Gammaizer Fire and Gravity, separating their merged form back into their respective pillars with one attack before destroying them, having Gammaizer Gravity to release the Eyecons it had stolen. Like the other destroyed Gammaizers, Gammaizer Gravity was revived by Adel after he connected to the Great Eye and together with other 14 Gammaizers, all doppelgangers created by each Gammaizer is merged into a new copy. Gammaizer Gravity and the other 14 Gammaizers are briefly summoned by Adel for preparation for Demia. Gammaizer Gravity makes a brief appearance when Makoto tries using the Deep Specter Eyecon to connect to them but only lasts for a second. Gammaizer Gravity together with the other 14 Gammaizers use their power to create another Deep Specter Eyecon for Makoto doppelganger. Gammaizer Gravity appears together with the other 14 Gammaizers to launch out attacks all at once at Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom. After Adel attacks Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom, Gammaizer Gravity and the other 14 Gammaizers merge back into Adel. Along with the other 14 Gammaizers, Gammaizer Gravity is seen fighting against Newton and the remaining 14 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated by them. After Adel renounces his evil ways, Gammaizer Gravity with the other 14 Gammaizers forcibly fuse with him into the Perfect Gammaizer form but defeated by Ghost Mugen Damashii. Gammaizer Gravity appears to be destroyed but is revived from the backup stored in the Deep Specter Eyecon from Makoto doppelganger and fuses with the Great Eye along with the combined form of Frey and Freya to form the Great Eyezer. Upon Great Eyezer's defeat by Ghost and 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts, Gammaizer Gravity and the other 14 Gammaizers are permanently destroyed. Powers and Abilities * Gravitokinesis: As its name said, it has the powers to freely manipulate gravity. ** Gravitational Shockwave: It can release shockwave that caused a small earthquake in the Gamma World, then automatically activated dormant Gamma Hole and knocked back the Riders standing near it. ** Gravitational Well: It can create a gravitational well strong enough to suck all Heroic Damashiis out of Ghost Grateful Damashii. ** Gravitational Ball Projection: It can release black and blue gravitational balls to attack its enemies. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spirits Category:Gods Category:Characters Portrayed by Akihiro Mayama Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Kamen Rider Universe